Twisted Ends, Soft Beginnings
by ActuallyJess
Summary: Spencer's an emotional wreck, and the only person she's willing to see is Wren. Who just so happens to be thinking about her and how much he misses her. - Type: One-Shot


Twisted Ends, Soft Beginnings

Spencer's mind was racing with thoughts. She couldn't believe what she just found out. Anger, betrayed, hopeless, and disappointed. How could Toby do something like this to her. Even if his intentions were good, like he said, he went behind her back. He lied. Broke his trust. She gave him everything. Loved him whole heartily. And here he was working with Mona. Hurting her and her friends. But at the same time, she can't say she loved him whole heartily like she'd like to believe. A small voice in the back of her mind kept reminding her about her feelings for Wren. His loving words. The way he looked at her. How he took care of her when she got drunk off her ass. Something Toby wouldn't have done. How could he? He was too busy thinking of ways to hurt her next. Her car taking her in the direction of his apartment. She didn't feel like seeing the girls. Listening to them talk about Toby all night. Wren would talk to her. Keep her mind off things until she really was ready to talk about him. He'd help her avoid Toby. He looked out for her, and here she was dating a guy who didn't. Spencer knew her eyes would show how much she was crying. Her eyes red and puffy. Tear stains on her light colored cheeks. Her hair a bit of a mess from her running her hands through it in frustration. She pulled up to his building not much long after. Debating with herself on if this was a good idea or not. 'Screw it." She pulled her seat belt off, making sure to grab her phone. Practically running up to his door, Spencer took a quick glance around, making sure no one was around to see her. Not like she cared, but she didn't know how long she'd be there, and she wasn't ready for her family to find out she was still visiting him. "Coming!" Wren's voice came from behind the door after her second knock. Her nerves getting the best of her. "Spencer..wh-come in!" His shirtless chest greeting her as soon as he opened the door all the way, stepping aside so she could walk in. "Can I get you something? Alcohol maybe? If my mind serves me right, that's what you drank last time you were here." His signature smile giving her butterflies. "Uh, water for now. Thanks" She walked the rest of the way into the roomy place. Taking in the all the books he had, the dim lighting, and the scent that belonged to him only. Toby smelled like wood. Nice, but not as welcoming as Wren's smell. Coffee and a bit of rum. A perfect mixture for someone like him. "You okay?" Wren's voice pulling her out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking about stuff." She gave him a small smile before turning back to sit on his couch. "Water for miss Hastings." He handed her a bottle of cold water, while sitting next to her. His glass of scotch clanking against the coffee table in front of them. "So what brings you to my place? Fight with the carpenter?" His laugh dying down when he seen the look on her face. Clearly hitting the nail on the head with his joke. "Well, I guess that means I get to help you. Right?" Wren's hand resting on her hand. Trying to give her a comforting feeling. "Wren, you don't have to-" "I want to. Besides, if it gives me time to spend with you, I'd do anything. And getting a smile out of you is a huge bonus." He took a small drink of his glass before turning to look around the place. "I don't have much we could do except read or watch t.v., is that fine with you?" Spencer looked over his book shelf, remembering that night when she got drunk and stayed the night here. "Can we just talk? I don't feel like reading tonight and t.v. is so tiring now days." Spencer twisted herself on the couch, making sure to give him her full attention. "Okay, shall I go first? There's not much new with me, to be quite honest. I'm a very boring person, Spencer." Wren's small laugh automatically making Spencer smile as well. "It's okay. Any new patients or crazy surgeries?" Spencer crossed her legs underneath her, getting herself comfortable. "Nope. Well, there was a crazy pregnancy that happened, but I didn't witness it, so I'm sure it's being over dramatized." Wren rested his arm on the back of the couch, coping Spencer's earlier movements. "I helped with a few other people at Radley, but I'm sure you don't want to talk about that either." Wren looked down at the glass of scotch in his hand. "I'm being a terrible adult, but you look like you could use a drink. Yes?" Wren shook his glass a little, handing it over to her. "What happens in Wren's apartment, stays in Wren's apartment. Right?" Spencer gave him a wink before taking his glass and drinking it down to the end. "Wow. I guess you and Melissa really are different. She hated that drink and made me keep from drinking it." He took back he empty glass before getting back up and pouring himself and her another. "Yeah, Melissa is more like mom mother, and I'm pretty much the carbon copy of my dad." She eagerly took the glass and drank some of it. Finally getting the roughness of the alcohol. "So, what's happened in the amazing life of Spencer Hastings. Nothing too bad I hope." Wren looked at her just above the glass, waiting for her response. "Toby and I pretty much broke up on terrible terms. I guess I can't trust everyone I thought I could." Spencer shrugged her shoulders, trying to pretend like it didn't bother her. "Spencer, you can always trust me. I'm not a bad person. I've done a few bad things, but haven't we all? If he hurt you, he doesn't know what he had and I'd gladly show him how much of an ass he is. Pointblank." Wren took another drink, letting his words sink for her. They might have been a bit harsh, but usually when he got drunk everything he said sounded harsh. "I guess you're right. But I don't want you to get hurt. I'd feel too bad. Anyways, lets change the subject. How about we just drink the night away. I'm sure you've got enough alcohol to last a lifetime." Her left pointing finger darting out towards his kitchen island covered in new bottles. "Hmm, I think that's a perfect idea. Straight from the bottle, or are you scared?" Wren's smirk causing her to squint her eyes. "I think that sounds like a challenge. And a Hastings never backs out of a challenge. You're on, Kim." Spencer quickly got up from the couch, making her way towards his kitchen, Wren following her. "Bottoms up?" "Bottoms up!" Three hours and five completely empty bottles later, they sat against the bottom of the couch, laughing their asses off for no apparent reason. "Shall we continue this party into the room?" Spencer stood up, waiting for Wren to follow. His eyes glued to her as she walked off with out him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow morning."Wren's buzz clearly going away at her words. "Wren, remember what you said earlier about doing anything to spend time with me, well, here's your anything. Besides, what happens in Wren's apartment…" She left off, waiting for him to finish. "Stays in Wren's apartment." He took the few steps closer to her, hesitating a few seconds. She could sense his hesitation, causing her to make the first move. Her lips brushing against his, sending a chill down both of their backs. Her hand resting on his cheek, while his hands rested tightly on her hips. "Kiss me, Wren." She pulled away just enough to cause him to frown from the empty feeling the distance gave. He quickly responded to her request. Her buzz long gone as well. Making their way to the bed, stopping once her legs hit the edge. Finally pulling apart from the kiss, Spencer slipped her hands under his shirt, letting him feel her cold hands against his warm skin. "Someone's been working out." She looked up to see his eye filled with lust and hunger. Clearly holding himself back from making the next move. "Ever since I seen who my competition was." He stated mater of factly. "Never too big a competition for Mr. Kim." She gave him another kiss on his cheek before lifting the shirt all the way off of his body. Her eyes never leaving his body as she reached for her own shirt, pulling it off as well. Leaving her in a simple black lace bra. "Wow." His eyes taking in the newly exposed skin. A blush rising on her cheek. "Hey, you're beautiful. Always have been, and always will be." He lifted her chin to make her look at him. She gave him a smile before continuing on with her exploring. Her hands resting on the waistband of his jeans. Her hands shaking as she undid his belt and moved on to his zipper. "you sure about this?" His voice stopping her as she was about to let his jeans fall. Her voice too shaky to give an answer so she opted for a nod. Her hands finally letting go of the material and took a small step back to admire him in only his plaid boxers. His soft chuckle pulling her out of her daydreaming. "What?" She looked up at him, waiting for an answer. "Nothing, I just think it's cute how much you're focused on my…_friend_" She straightened up her back, resting her hands on her hips and looking him straight in the eye. "Am I next or do I have to undress myself?" He nodding as his hands grazed her stomach, resting just above her shorts on her hips, bring her body closer to his. "I wanna kiss you again first." He answered her questioning look. His arms wrapping around her as his lips crushed against hers. Her hands tangling into his short hair. A small moan leaving her lips. His fingers playing with her bra's clasp. "Hurry up already" Her request causing him to laugh at her eagerness. His fingers finally unclasping the small barrier and letting it fall to the floor. "Better than I imagined." He bit his lip, trying to contain his enthusiasm. His hands finally undoing her shorts, letting them and her underwear down at the same time. A throaty groan coming from him as he took in her entire body. Memorized by how amazing she looked. Her hands pulling on his boxers caused him to realize she was the only one completely naked. The cool air brushing against him as the boxers feel to the floor. He watched as she laid on the bed, using her finger to motion him towards her. He smirked as he climbed onto the bed, holding his weight above her. "Where to start, Miss Hastings? Where to start?" He looked down at her, letting his fingers lightly brush against her skin, causing her to squirm in frustration. "I don't care, I just want you!" She pulled his lips down to hers, making him give into her. His hand blindly reaching into his bedside table to pull out a small foil packet. "Better safe than sorry, right?" He pulled away to slip the condom on, letting his eyes focus her body. He looked her once more in the eye, making sure she wasn't questioning herself. At her nod, he adjusted himself with her entrance, finally giving into all the buildup lust he had for her. "Oh god." He stopped his movements, letting him self adjust to finally being one with her. With the girl he's thought about being with since the day he met her. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him, confused with the sudden interruption. "Nothing, just admiring the view." He moved his lips to kiss her neck, continuing on with the movements. Going faster with each passing moment. A small layer of sweat forming on both of their bodies. "Faster." Her breath warm against his ear. Moving faster at her request. Her soft moans sending a chill down his spin. His warm lips covering her neck in kisses. Leaving a few love bites along with them. Sure she'd be angry at the marks in the morning, but now, now it was just them. Completely as one, no one else in between. His bigger hands connecting with hers. "Wren.." Her body shaking underneath his, letting him know she was closer than him. Trying to drag out the time, he slowed down to painfully slow movements. "A little bit longer, love." His lips kissing the tops of her chest, breathing in her smell. Letting himself get lost in her once again. His movements finally picking up again. His lips roughly kissing her, trying to keep the earsplitting screams to a minimum. Her walls squeezing against him, pretty much holding him in place. The action causing him to go over the edge as well, letting out a deep groan. Both of them panting from the amazing moment they just had. Wren's body flopping next to her's on the bed. "Spencer" His voice low and still somewhat uneven. "Hmm?" Her eyes locking with his as she turned on her side. "Aside from the amazing sex we just had, I love you. I've always loved you. And this, this was one of the best moments of my life. The first was meeting you." His eyes breaking from her's to stare at the ceiling. "I…I love you too. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see how much I love you. And I'm sorry for the wait you had because of that." She rested her head on his chest, her arm laying lazily on his stomach playing with the small hairs he had. "It's okay. Hearing you say it now makes up for all the wait. Besides, I think 'sorry sex' can be one way you can help me forget about the wait. Don't you?" He looked down at her, his signature smirk causing her to laugh. "Yeah, I think that can be arranged. I can have Aria be my cover for tonight and maybe, if you're a good boy, all day tomorrow." She kissed him once more before getting up to straddle his waist. His hands holding her hips. "I'll be my best just for you." He kissed her once more before throwing the covers over them as she kissed her way down his chest to move on to the next round.


End file.
